Tentangmu
by kazehaya fajara
Summary: Jika kau memang terlahir untuk ku aku percaya kau akan kembali.


**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

 **Warning:craipair,typo,gaje,newbie**

Awal perjumpaan kita. Mungkin itu takdir. Di dalam sekolah yang di angkatan kita tertampung kurang lebih 600 murid, kau dan aku tergabung sebagai dua dari sepuluh peserta kontes mendongeng antar kelas. Kala itu kita tak saling bicara, tak pula ada kontak mata.

Nomor urut membuatku melaju dahulu sebelum kau, Sasuke. Kubawakan sebuah kisah berjudul "Yuki Onna". Itu kali pertama aku mendongeng di hadapan orang lain. Aku berusaha mengenyahkan kegagapanku namun sulit. Akan tetapi, ketika melihatmu, aku secara ajaib bisa lepas dari gagapku! Aku mendongeng tanpa beban meski sesekali hapalan yang kupikir telah kutalar di luar kepala berterbangan.

Selanjutnya, giliranmu. Aku tak pernah menduga pemuda sepertimu dapat dengan luwes membawakan cerita kendati wajah dinginmu masih tetap terpasang di sana. Namun, kesungguhanmu membuatku terpana. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa penasaran denganmu.

Ingatanku berkabut, kemudian. Yang kutahu, kita telah berteman di jejaring sosial dan takdir kembali mempermainkan kita. Di antara ribuan murid di sekolah, hanya kau dan aku yang merupakan anggota situs bagi kumpulan pecinta sastra. Aku terpekik girang.

Entah bagaimana, kita berkenalan setelahnya. Mengenalkan diri di jejaring sosial sebagai sesama anggota situs pecinta sastra. Kita lantas bertukar nomor ponsel dan membicarakan apa saja. Mulai dari urusan yang berkenaan dengan situs, sastra dan yang lainnya. Kau membagi keluh-kesahmu begitupun aku. Banyak hal yang kita utarakan. Terkecuali satu hal. Yakni, perasaanku kepadamu.

Pukul 9 pagi. Saat tiba jam istirahat beberapa bulan lalu yang terasa menyenangkan jadi menakutkan. Semua bermula ketika gosip terarah kepadaku dan Gaara. Orang-orang menjadikanku buah bibir mereka. Aku dicap "seorang gadis yang gemar merebut pujaan hati orang lain". Padahal, pemuda yang kucintai dan merupakan cinta pertamaku adalah Sasuke. Tapi, tentu saja mustahil bagiku meyakinkan mereka dengan cara menggamblangkan isi hatiku tentang Sasuke begitu saja!

Lambat laun, Gaara berkekasihkan seorang gadis yang sekelas dengan Sasuke. Namanya Matsuri. Gadis yang telah lama juga dekat dengan Gaara. Tertautnya tali kasih di antara mereka bukannya meredakan gosip yang menerpaku namun membuatnya semakin panas. Aku pun berganti julukan menjadi "gadis yang gemar merebut kekasih orang lain". Hingga Matsuri mulai menunjukkan sikap tak suka. Masih hangat di ingatanku kemarin hari. Aku berjalan ke kantin bersama kawan terdekatku. Di sana Matsuri berdiri bersama dengan kawan terdekatnya pula. Mereka menertawaiku tanpa bisa kubalas sedikit pun. Tingkah mereka membuatku merasa tak nyaman bersekolah.

Semakin tak kugubris, tingkah mereka kian menjadi. Beberapa orang yang asing terhadapku mulai mengenaliku yang telah berlabel buruk. Niat pindah sekolah pun terbesit. Aku memberanikan diriku bertanya padamu. Kukirimkan pesan singkat kepadamu. Kucari nama dalam kontakku bertuliskan "Sasu Uke" yang merupakan panggilanku kepadamu.

To : Sasu Uke

Sasuke-kun, apa tidak masalah kau berteman denganku? Bukankah kawan sekelasmu tidak menyukaiku? Terutama ….

Aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimat pesan singkatku. Berharap kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud tanpa perlu kusebut. Selang beberapa menit, sebuah balasan kuterima.

From : Sasu Uke

Kenapa? Aku tidak dekat dengan Matsuri-san. Lagipula aku percaya kau tidak seperti yang digosipkan.

Saat itu kucucurkan tangis bahagia. Nyatanya cinta pertamaku merupakan seorang yang membelaku dengan berlandaskan kepercayaan. Niatku untuk pindah sekolah sirna. Diterpa badai gosip pun aku tetap kukuh bertahan. Kau mendukungku, itulah sebabnya.

Setelah hari itu, aku bertekad menjalani hari-hariku dengan senang hati. Setiap malam kita saling berkomunikasi via pesan singkat. Guyonanmu membuatku terlupa bahwa di siang hari aku harus menghadapi banyak hal sulit nan melelahkan.

Seandainya saja kita tidak hanya dekat dalam rentang pesan singkat. Seandainya kita bisa bicara dan tidak saling bersikap seolah tidak saling kenal di kenyataan.

Kemudian, beberapa bulan pra kelulusan, pekan seni diadakan. Aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi peserta perwakilan kelasku dalam kategori penyanyi solo. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus aku yang mengemban tugas tersebut bahkan tanpa bisa mengelak. Suaraku kecil dan selalu terbata. Sudah barang tentu akan dihina.

Tetapi, aku teringat padamu. Kau akan menontonku dan aku tak ingin tampil memalukan di depanmu. Maka aku pun menggiatkan diri berlatih vokal. Hingga hari yang dinanti tiba. Aku naik ke anjung dengan gemetar. Kesalahan teknis membuatku tak dapat bernyanyi dengan iringan musik.

Aku meremas gaun yang kukenakan kala itu. Kulihat di sana Matsuri juga turut menyaksikan, ia duduk di barisan terdepan bangku penonton. Ia layangkan sirat penuh kebenciannya kepadaku. Aku dibuatnya membeku. Tapi, Tuhan Maha Baik. Tatkala aku nyaris gundah-gulana, iris lavender-ku tertuju kepadamu yang juga ada di barisan bangku penonton terdepan. Kuhentakkan kakiku sendiri, membentuk ritme. Seketika keberanianku terkumpul untuk menyenandungkan

"Blue Moon".

Meski tak begitu percaya diri dapat meraih kesuksesan, toh, dengan kesalahan teknis yang ada aku masih diberikan peluang untuk menyabet juara satu. Namaku disebut bertepatan dengan upacara Senin pagi yang kerap dilangsungkan tiap minggu. Aku maju ke depan dan berbaris bersama pemenang yang lain. Kuraih hadiah dari sang guru yang mewakili. Kulemparkan pandangan ke arahmu yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang kawan.

Aku pun berbisik dalam hati.

Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.

Relasi pertemanan kita kian dekat. Acapkali aku hendak mengirimimu pesan, kau mendahuluiku. Aku merasa segalanya bak kebetulan. Kubaca pesan singkatmu yang berbunyi :

From : Sasu Uke

Hinatabasco! Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar menjadi enak dilihat!

Aku tertegun. H-hah?

To : Sasu Uke

Maksudmu apa, Sasu Uke?

Lama. Balasan pesan darimu tak kunjung kuterima. Aku meraih sebuah novel romantis tebal dan membacanya. Tak sampai sepertiga halaman, ponselku berdering.

From : Sasu Uke

Kau selalu terlihat tenang. Aku ingin seperti itu!

Aku tertawa kecil. Sasuke, kau seharusnya tahu betapa tenangnya aku di luar sana dan betapa berbedanya aku ketika berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat denganmu. Bukankah kau demikian? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau begitu tampak tenang seperti aliran air sungai?

Aku bersyukur, aku menjadi salah satu yang mengetahui sifat lainmu. Sulit kuduga sebelumnya bahwa di pesan singkat dan jejaring sosial kau seorang yang begitu kekanakkan, terkadang banyak bicara bahkan membanggakan dirimu sendiri. Kau konyol!

Walaupun, aku jauh lebih konyol. Aku masih ingat bagaimana paniknya aku di malam hari dan demi apa, itu untukmu! Kupasang alarm di ponsel dan jam weker. Berusaha mengusir kantuk ketika denting berarak di angka 12. Tengah malam dan pergantian hari. Menuju hari di mana kau mengulang hari lahirmu! Aku mencoba mengirimimu pesan, ada hasrat untuk menjadi seorang pertama yang mengucapkan kepadamu "selamat ulangtahun". Akan tetapi, segalanya menjadi sulit ketika koneksi dari operator seluler seolah enggan membuat pesanku terkirim kepadamu. Kucoba mengirimnya lagi dan lagi. Mengabaikan sang waktu yang masih dini, juga mengabaikan kantuk.

Aku pun masih ingat ketika pesan-pesanku baru kau terima di siang hari. Dengan keluhanmu akan banyaknya pesan yang kukirim. Tanpa kau tahu, aku kecewa. Karena, aku tahu pesan dariku tidak sampai pada waktu yang kuinginkan. Yakni, tepat di tengah malam tadi. Aku gagal menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya untukmu.

To : Sasu Uke

Sasu Uke~ Boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Lagu apa yang kau sukai?

Aku mengirimkan pesan singkat tersebut masih di hari ulang tahunmu. Kau membalasnya. Mengatakan bahwa lagu yang kau sukai adalah "Melody" karya Tchaikovsky. Aku berharap bisa mengirimkan pesan suara untukmu. Namun, segalanya kembali urung ketika tanganku terasa sakit bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh biola—alat musik kusukai meski aku belum mahir memainkannya. Alhasil, kembali, sesuatu yang kupersiapkan sepenuh hati menjadi tak sesuai yang dinanti.

Akhirnya, kelulusan tiba. Kusiapkan sebuah simbolis kenangan untukmu. Aku bertanya melalui pesan singkat di mana aku bisa bicara empat mata denganmu. Kau menyetujuinya, membuatku merasa sangat gembira. Acara kelulusan menjadi kurang bermakna karena kalah dari rasa antusiasku untuk memberikan kado ini. Kugenggam dengan erat kado berbungkus kertas hijau ini. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya. Tetapi, kesekiankalinya aku menelan kecewa. Kau melihatku dan aku melihatmu. Kau tak peduli kepadaku sementara aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk memberikan kado ini.

Kau tahu, Sasuke? Akhirnya, kado itu teronggok di sudut meja di kamarku. Menyepi dari benda lainnya dan kini telah menjadi barang rongsokkan.

Barangkali, itulah awal pertanda bahwa hubungan kita akan merenggang. Karena, tepat setelah itu ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara kita. Kau dengan lingkungan barumu dan aku pun sama. Aku yang meski dalam diam masih dapat melihatmu secara langsung kini hanya dapat mengimajinasikan dirimu. Kalut, entah terlintas dari mana, tapi kukirimkan pesan singkat untukmu. Pesan sederhana.

To : Sasu Uke

Sasu Uke! Aku mau tanya! Menurutmu sifatku seperti apa?

Dengan debaran saking dilanda rasa ingin tahu yang besar akan jawabanmu, aku menanti kau membalasnya. Tak sampai beberapa menit, ponselku mendendangkan "La Campanella" karya Liszt.

From : Sasu Uke

Aku tidak tahu, bagaimanapun yang aku kenal hanyalah dirimu di pesan singkat. Bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Aku tertohok telak membacanya. Aku tahu pribadiku tak sama dengan saat di luar sana. Tapi, haruskah kau berkata seolah aku mengenakan topeng? Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura, Sasuke. Aku bersikap apa adanya kepadamu.

Kupikir, kau mampu membedakan mana diriku yang sesungguhnya setelah sekian lama mengenalku ….

Kita masih berkirim pesan setelah itu. Aku menahan rasa sesak yang mulai merambat dengan tetap membalas pesan singkatmu seperti biasa. Kian lama, pembicaraan kita mendingin. Kita tak lagi saling berbagi keluh-kesah seperti dulu. Bahkan ada saatnya kita benar-benar tak saling berkirim pesan hingga berapa lama.

Pada dasarnya yang salah bukanlah karena aku atau kau yang telah berubah karena faktanya memang di antara kita tidak ada yang berubah. Tetapi, itulah letak kesalahannya. Kita masih tetap sama seperti dulu dan kita telah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku yang lelah memendam perasaanku atau mungkin kau yang lelah bersikap seolah tak tahu perasaanku selama ini?

Ketika kita kembali berbincang lewat pesan singkat, kuselipkan terkadang topik mengenai percintaan. Dari situlah aku menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Tiap-tiap tajuk cinta kulayangkan, kau tak akan memberikan balasan pesan dan seringkali mengalihkannya.

Kau tahu, Sasuke? Rasa sesak telah melebihi separuh batas pertahananku. Tapi, aku masih meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku masih memiliki peluang.

Musim kemarau melanda Konoha. Tepat di saat kuliahku libur selama satu bulan.

Udara panasnya membuatku tak betah berleha sendiri di atas futon. Kubuat segelas jus segar untuk mengurangi terik dan dahaga lantas kunyalakan laptop-ku. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjukku ke atas mouse dengan bosan. Tidak ada hal menarik yang kutemukan di akun jejaring sosial milikku sampai kemudian mataku tertumbu pada nama akunmu di halaman utama.

Sasuke Uchiha : Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ayolah, dia benar-benar menarik! Rambut merahnya, senyumannya. Cantik sekali. (2 hours ago)

Aku tersentak. Setelah kejadian tempo hari dan kini rasa sesak di dadaku tak lagi terbendung. Kau yang selalu menghiaskan senyuman di bibir, saat ini justru yang mengurai air di mataku. Alasanmu seakan menjauhiku. Alasanmu menampik topik percintaan. Tak lain karena kau mencintai gadis lain dan kau telah menyadari perasaanku sedari lama. Mungkin pula kawan-kawanmu demikian. Mereka menyadari perasaanku padamu.

Kini, aku mengerti ….

Tidak! Sejak awal aku memang telah mengerti. Kita dekat namun sesungguhnya jauh terbentang lebar. Kita sekawan yang bahkan tak pernah saling bicara untuk barang satu saja ucapan. Kita peduli untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak asli.

Maka kusudahi saja segalanya.

Aku memandang layar hape dengan bisu. Nomormu tertera di sana. Nomor yang bertahun-tahun lamanya menemaniku di kala durja, melayarkan tawa tatkala duka. Tetapi, nomor itu pulalah yang kini membuat hatiku selalu terasa hampa.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke. Sejak pertama kali kita berpandangan jauh begitu lama sebelum ini. Orang lain tidak tahu dan terus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai pemuda lain. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, satu-satunya sebayaku dari kaum lanang yang berani mencemoohku dalam konteks gelak canda. Pemuda yang tak menganggapku sebagai yang lemah atau sang sempurna di antara wanita. Kau membuatku dapat mengekspresikan diri untuk asa.

Tapi, dewasa ini, segalanya telah berubah. Jadi, tolong maklumi aku ketika nomormu telah terhapus dari ponselku. Maklumi aku ketika panggilan manis dariku tak akan kupergunakan lagi terhadapmu. Maklumi aku ketika aku harus menjadi diriku yang tidak kau kenal, ketika aku menjadi diriku yang khalayak ramai ketahui.

Kemudian, sadarilah. Bagaimanapun, kau cinta pertamaku. Cinta yang kudapatkan semasa SMA.

Ulas senyum getir terbusur di bibir saat aku memandang kisah yang kutuangkan dalam buku bersampul ungu. Diariku yang terdominasi oleh bayang semu dirimu. Kubawa buku tersebut ke dekat perapian. Seakan baranya merupakan ritual yang juga bertujuan membumihanguskan perasaan cintaku kepadamu, Sasuke.

Sasuke, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana kabarmu. Mungkin kau mengirimiku pesan singkat tapi aku tak tahu. Kuganti nomorku. Segala akun dunia maya kucampakkan adanya. Aku tak ingin meragu ketika berjuang melupakanmu. Meski aku tak dapat menampik banyaknya kenangan dalam bingkai kemayaan denganmu yang selalu membimbangkanku.

Memoriku berputar-putar. Keindahan, kesedihan. Memoriku menunjukkan segala sisi saat-saat dahulu. Saat aku dekat denganmu meski semata-mata semuanya hanya palsu.

Hei, Sasuke. Kau ingat kita pernah menyepakati janji untuk bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti?

Tatkala suatu saat kita berjumpa dalam reuni untuk sebuah janji yang seharusnya kita berdua tepati tersebut, niscaya saat itu adalah saat di mana jiwaku menegar. Mungkin pula kala itu gebuan cintaku telah pupus dan hanya berupa residu. Mungkin pula kita akan berjumpa dengan tangan yang menggapit pendamping hati masing-masing. Segalanya hanyalah kemungkinan, bahkan perihal janji bahwa kita akan berjumpa suatu saat nanti. Akankah kita tepati? Atau hangus menjadi abu seperti buku ungu ini?

Ah, Sasuke. Aku berandai-andai. Bagaimana rautmu jika kau membaca buku ungu ini? Buku yang telah bermetamorfosa menjadi arang ini? Buku yang berisikan harianku saat bersamamu. Buku yang menjadi pandora dari ungkapan perasaanku yang tak kunjung kau tahu. Mungkin kau akan tertawa puas. Aku … Hyuuga Hinata adalah salah satu dari sekian gadis yang terjerat olehmu. Ya, kau mungkin akan menertawaiku dan kau akan beritahu kawanmu. Memberitahukan bahwa aku adalah seorang bodoh yang telah mencintaimu. Tapi, itu kehendak cinta. Seorang jenius ilmu bahkan bisa menjadi sang idiot cinta.

Satu yang pasti. Wahai sang pemuda yang pernah singgah di hati sebagai tambatan cintaku yang pertamakali, 'camkan dalam benakmu baik-baik. Cinta pertama tak akan mati. Jikalau keberadaanmu suatu saat tergeserkan posisinya oleh seorang pemuda yang lain, kenangan denganmu akan menetap di hati tanpa pernah pudar sama sekali.

Cintaku, kau tak akan tahu berapa sedu yang kulinangkan untukmu, karenamu. Pun berapa waktu yang tersita demi kenangan denganmu meski hanya sebatas pesan singkat antar ponsel. Kau tak tahu dan memang tidak perlu tahu. Ini rahasiaku. Rahasia kecilku semata.

Aku berkeyakinan kepada Tuhan yang Maha Tahu. Tulang rusuk sepasang jodoh tak akan tertukar. Bila aku bagian dari rusukmu yang hilang, kelak kita pasti bersatu. Sebaliknya, jika bukan, pastikan takdir Tuhan akan membahu kita untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan lain yang Ia telah persiapkan.

FIN


End file.
